Petting
by 1000th Ghost
Summary: "Last night, I wanted you so badly." "You should have called me. I would have come over." CindyxJimmy


**Petting**

**By: 1000th Ghost**

*This story is dedicated to my subconscious for dreaming it up.*

He had seen some stupid aliens before, but these morons took the cake.

Well, they _had _managed to kidnap them. And had somehow drugged them. And had gotten them in this metal room, which may or may not have been on earth.

But now he and she just looked at each other with mutual looks of "How stupid _are_ they?"

And then Cindy yelled, "How stupid _are_ you? What do you think we are, dogs?"

The voice, which had just given them a barely-decipherable explanation and command (the species of earth enjoyed being pet. therefore, pet each other so they could better study this), simply stated, "Pet."

Cindy snorted a laugh. "Pet!" she exclaimed teasingly, ruffling the top of Jimmy's head. Then she realized what she had done, withdrew her hand, stared at her palm, and muttered, "Ew."

"Pet," he said, stroking one of her arms from shoulder to wrist. Then the other arm, up, down, up. The hand was on her shoulder and continued across her collarbone, and she was playing along, her hands caressing his arms, his face, his chest.

Maybe they were still slightly drugged, she wondered curiously, but she didn't think that was a very good excuse. And maybe they didn't need an excuse, and pulling each other down to the floor and attacking each other in a tangle of limbs was the most natural and expected thing in the world.

Her lips grazed his once - twice - not necessarily real kisses, just a wanting of feeling his mouth on hers. Thinking that the moment needed such an expression of feeling. Knowing that she wanted him to know what she knew.

His hands on her breasts didn't even register on her radar. His hands were everywhere at once, and if they happened to linger slightly longer there, well, that was what the moment needed too.

Her hands were on his ankles, then up his legs, and he groaned when she reached his inner thighs.

She was alarmed for the first time.

This - no, she was not quite sure what to do about this, so she just journeyed to his stomach. But couldn't seem to stop hovering at his waistband.

Then his hand was between her legs, and any thoughts of reservation she had entertained promptly were lost in the desperate friction. Her head flew back in what she assumed was ecstasy, and her hand went to him as well. One, two strokes, and then suddenly they were pulled apart and on their feet.

They turned and watched the two mechanical claws slide back into the wall, and then the voice chirped, "Experimentation complete. Thank you for your cooperation, please exit through the double doors."

She looked straight ahead at the doors, totally unfazed as far as anyone could tell, and inside she was screaming at the top of her lungs, "NO!" and several other statements of questionable tact, like how close she had been and how they now had to just go back to normal and how she was still reeling.

"Cindy." He turned to her and took her hand and put it back on his clothed erection.

"_Thank goodness_," she breathed and thought she heard him say something like, "_Finally_."

They fell to the floor again, resuming as if they had never been interrupted.

"_James..._"

She dipped two fingers below his waistband, just enough to feel him.

"_Cynthia..._"

It was over all too fast, but the tension had boiled over and really couldn't be contained anymore. She cried out into his shoulder, and he was groaning something, but her head was too muddled to make out exactly what.

Then he just looked at her.

"Is this the end, then? Do we stop pretending now? Because I lo-I need you, Vortex. I swear, if you make me, I'll say it."

She nodded slowly and raised her head and placed a brief kiss on his lips.

"I love you, Cindy."

"I love you too." Her voice was light and airy and accompanied by a smile.

They held hands as they walked out into the sunshine.

* * *

><p>All they could say was thank goodness it was Friday, and there were no obligations to get in the way of digesting everything. They had no contact all through Saturday and wouldn't have Sunday either. But being indoors with nothing but the thoughts was proving to be stifling, so each ventured out into the twilight. The sun was just starting to set, and she hadn't exactly <em>meant<em> to walk past his house, but actually she had, and anyway, it was hard to ignore when he lived right across the street. He was walking too, of course, and their strides matched, and their hands vaguely brushed against each other. If happened again, a bit more purposefully, the fingers briefly intertwining. And then they were holding hands, and both acquired enough courage to not pull away.

"H-how have you been?"

She shrugged nervously. "Oh. You know. Fine. Thinking. About...us and...what happened..."

"Yeah, me too. Lots of thinking."

"I-I-" Two days ago, she wouldn't have believed she could say something like this to him, but now...now it would feel stranger to not say it. "I've never...touched myself before, but last night, I wanted you so badly that..."

"And you thought about me the whole time?" His grip on her hand had gotten significantly tighter.

"Uh-huh."

He stopped walking. Stonily. Staring straight ahead. "You should have called me. I would have come over."

She was speechless, shocked by the unveiled candidness.

"Yeah, well, I should get home, I'll see you later," he mumbled.

She mumbled something as ambiguous as he had, and their hands broke apart.

* * *

><p>She lasted until about ten o'clock that night. But his words were in her head, and sleep seemed farther and farther away with each repetition that went through her mind.<p>

The phone only rang once before he picked up.

"Okay," was all he said, and the line went dead before she had uttered one word.

She sat upright against her pillows, nervous with anticipation, her hands in her lap, until he climbed through her window.

He sat on the other end of her bed and looked back at her.

"Last time, I-I made you say you love me," she finally spoke, "so this time, you get to tell me what to do."

"Take your top off."

She could have snickered or said something like "Wow, stereotypical, hormone-fueled boy much, Nerdtron?" but really she was just excited and flattered and felt that the whole moment was very profound.

"Take-take everything off," he said quickly once his eyes saw the first bit of exposed skin, and when she started removing her socks, he was already removing his shoes.

In a frighteningly short amount of time, not even her hair elastic was worn. They dived into each other, his hands getting lost in the blond hair that flowed freely down her back.

She reached down under the covers to take hold of him as he kissed her and was slightly stunned at its size.

The sensation of skin-on-skin soon became too much for simply kissing and touching, and she softly gasped, "Jimmy, I need you inside me."

He brought a finger to her, and she groaned when it slid in but corrected, "No, I mean..." She tugged his member towards her, and he looked at her, daring her to say it. "Your thick. Hot. Hard. Cock."

They cried out in blissful unison as he entered her, everything else in the world seeming to melt away.

* * *

><p>BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.<p>

Cindy flung a sleepy arm over to her nightstand and shut off the alarm. She opened her eyes and was met by blue ones.

"Jimmy!"

"Cindy!"

They took a second to absorb that they were unclothed and wrapped around each other and then lurched apart as if burned.

"Oh, shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot, SHOOT!" she ranted, her hands tugging through her hair. "You weren't supposed to _stay_! This wasn't supposed to have even _happened_ at all!" She sat up and put one leg over the side of the bed. "It's Monday! We have school! Oh, you've got to leave, you've got to get out of here!"

She moved to get out of the bed, but his hand caught her arm and forced her to look at him.

"I'm not going to forget this happened, Cindy. I'm not going to stop because the sun is out. I'm not going to stop because of what people think. I'm not going to stop because we have to go back to reality now. I love you."

"I..." Then she beamed at him. "I love you too."

He pulled her down for a quick kiss, and then the pair stood up. They handed each other various articles of clothing that had been scattered the previous night and hastily got dressed. He gave her her hair elastic, and she giggled and made a makeshift ponytail.

"You look a little worse for wear, but you're still pretty dashing, Neutron." He laughed, and she said, "But seriously, you're going out through the window. I don't need my parents knowing about this."

"Deal. But I'm waiting for you and walking you to school."

* * *

><p>"Jimmy...you can let go of my hand now," she said uneasily as they approached the school.<p>

He didn't, and as predicted, the heckling began immediately.

"_Jimmy_ and _Cindy_?!"

"Don't they hate each other?"

Cindy started seeing red as the laughter and taunts increased - until Jimmy kissed her so passionately that the crowd immediately shut up.

Then he turned and started walking her towards the building.

"They're just jealous," he whispered in her ear. "They can't even imagine the things we do."

**The End**


End file.
